Me and Her
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: This story is about how Chummy is dealing with the loosing her mother please tell me you think. Happy Reading Thanks. set in 50's
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning and saw I her. Mater. I jumped out of my bed and ran up to her giving her the biggest hug I could. My little arms wrapped around her legs, squeezing and holding on for dear life.

"Good Morning Camilla darling." Mater said proudly before pulling me up for a tighter hug then placing me back on the ground. "What should we do today? A walk around the gardens, maybe we can start knitting daddy his new jumper or you could have a try at riding your bike?"

"My bike please mummy" I said looking up at her, watching her coming down to my level.

"Camilla, your mummy loves you so much, you know do that right?"

I nodded my head at her making my smile as wide as possible.

"Good, right let's go and get some breakfast" She put out her hand and I grabbed it with my little hand, we walked out of my childhood bedroom, hand in hand.

As the door shut, everything went blank, then I woke up, I actually woke up.

I was in my bed, it had been a dream. I picked up my glasses from the side. I could hear Peter and Freddie playing in the living room, their voices echoed from downstairs. One of things I love about Peter is how much of great dad he is. I know I am biased as his wife but really he is a great father. Like when I was in hospital after having Freddie. He was so hands on, making sure both he and I were safe and healthy. And now at one of the lowest point of my life, just weeks after losing Mater. While I am trying get through each day, taking each day as it comes, he is doing full shifts at work then coming home to look after both of us and the house.

After about 5 minutes of just lying there I got out of bed. I went downstairs to see what my boys were up to. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I could see Peter and Freddie sitting on the sofa, Peter was reading him a book.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water Jack fell down and broke his crown And Jill came tumbling after**." **Peter read as he flicked through the pages.

I moved off of the stairs and walked into the living room. "Room for one more?" I asked them. "Of course" Peter replied with a smile. 'Mama!' Added Freddie.

I sat down next to Peter. He passed me Freddie and I sat him on my lap.  
"How did you sleep?" Asked Peter

"Better" I said "And you?"

"okay, although you were kicking all night again." He said jokingly.

"I'm so sorry Peter all you're trying to is..."

" Hey, hey, it's okay" He said interrupting me. "Don't worry!"

There was pause. I kissed little Freddie's forehead and I ran my hand through his golden hair.

"Are you sure want to go back to work tomorrow?" peter asked me

"Yes I need my life back!" I said. "With Mater gone, I know she would want me to pick myself up and get back to work plus it would be nice to see the sisters and the girls"

That day went by so quickly, just as life does sometimes, but now its the best time of day. Freddie's bedtime.

_"__Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How we wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky" _I sang to Freddie as I watched him doze, all snuggled up in his little cot. I couldn't help but think about Mater, how could she just let another women do this every night? How did she not want to spend as much time with her baby as possible?

"Night night Freddie mummy loves you" I said as I walked out of his bedroom.

Next morning, I was walking up to Nonnatus house, the early morning sun was just beginning to shine. A wintery breeze made the streets cold. It was so nice to back at work. I put my coat and hat on my peg and walked into the kitchen I could hear Trixie talking about her date with Cynthia.

"Then he took me down to the river and then we." She stopped as soon as I walked into room. "Chummy.. how are you?"

"I wish people would stop saying that, Its been four very long weeks, but I am happy, I am back at work, now one has more to focus on, I can't stay moping around the house." I replied

There was silence in the room. Then Patsy came in the room.

"Oh that bally bicycle will be the death of me" She stopped dead, as soon as she clocked me, just as Trixie had done before.

"I used to think that, when I started, the bicycles were not my friends" I replied.

Sister Evangelina walked into the room ready to give out today's orders. "Right ladies, Mrs Royal's Husband called, seems she's in the first stages of labour. So, who's on first call?" She looked at the list of names on board in her hand, "Nurse Noakes"

All the eyes in the room fell on me.

"I better be off, poor women will be cursing me " I said bravely.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nurse?" she asked me

"yes, I'm nurse and a midwife, I am here to work, I'm not here to be part of the furniture." With that I walked out the kitchen. I grabbed my coat and hat off my peg and set off for Mrs Royal's house.

As I rode on down street, the ride began to feel very therapeutic. Feeling the wind blowing thought my hair and the feeling of fresh air touching my skin.

As I turn in to the Royal's road, I could see Mr Royal looking out for me.

"nurse...nurse" He ran up to me. So I slowed down my pedalling. "Are you the midwife?"

"I am." I answered, slightly out of breath.

"She's up stairs on the bed, will she be okay nurse?"

"of course, birth is the most natural thing in life Mr Royal she will be absolutely fine." I reassured him before following him to the house and up to their bedroom. Where I found the young lady sprawled out on the bed with her mother to the side.

"Mum, I can't do this" Daisy called out.

"Yes you can my lovely" Her mother whispered trying to reassure and encourage the worn out soul that led before her.

That is when I walked into the room.

"Daisy Royal?" I blurted out, she nodded "Good, good I'm nurse Noakes and I will be your midwife today." I chuckled, hoping to lift the tension from the room.

"And this is my mother Mary" She cried in between contractions, her mother looked down, kissed her forehead and smiled proudly.

"Hello" I said, trying to ignore my mother's voice that echoed through my mind. I got on my kneels to check over Daisy's tummy when I heard

"Camilla, do not cry."

"Mater?" I said as I turned around, half expectant to see her stood behind me.

"I should be used to this after staying at your house, but this house, well it's another story. How can people live like this?" There she was, Mater, she was stood in the doorway plain as day.

"How can I hear you? Why can I see you? You're dead!" I sobbed.

"I'm in your head and I'm here to stay. Look at your hands shaking, are you sure you were ready to go back to work? You help these women because you feel you fail as a mother ! You thrive the excitement of each delivery but you missed the birth of your own baby!'

"I was ill, I would have given nothing more to give birth to Freddie. I hate that I didn't see Freddie come in the world. I cry because I wasn't the person to give him his first cuddle. I didn't want the operation, I'm nothing like you."

"Camilla, the apple doesn't fall far the tree. All them feeling you have, had toward me will ruin your life and that boy's as well."

"His name is Freddie." I shouted. "Freddie, he's my little boy, my baby and I love him." her figure still stood there, looking me with her famous look of disapproval. I turned back towards the bed. Banishing all thoughts of her from my mind, focusing on the task at hand.

"Nurse is there something wrong?" Daisy asked, placing her hand on top of mine.

"No I am just going to examine you Daisy." I said back to her.

I got off my knees. I started to walk to the end of the bed but my vision became blurry.

"Are you alright nurse?" Mary asked me.

"yes I am quie..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was but I could see a group of people standing in the door way.

"Hello?" I question, making one of them turn around to face me. It was Mr Royal.

"Nurse, are you feeling better?" He questioned back to me.

"One hopes. Could I ask what happened?" throwing out yet another question.

"You passed out Nurse." He responded.

"I did?"

Then I heard his loving voice "Excuse me, please; I'm her husband."

He pushed though the group of people standing in the doorway and walked up to the sofa that was I lying on.

"Oh Camilla, you gave me such a shock." He said putting his hand lovingly on my head.

Sister Julienne came down the stairs to the waiting collection of family and friends.

"It's a boy!" She broadcast to the room.

"A boy! I have son!" Mr Royal said excitedly.

"Yes, congratulations." The Sister beamed at him.

Then, he ran past her and up to meet his newborn son whilst Sister Julienne came to my side.

"I do hope you are feeling better Nurse Noakes?" She asked.

"Yes sister, I am. Thank you."

"Well, I want you to go home and get some rest. you can come back to work at later date. Constable Noakes when you get home please telephone for Dr Turner."

"Of course Sister" Peter replied.

Soon we were back to where things were like normal. I tried going to back to work thinking that would help me, but no, it was too soon and I got sent back home after only two hours.

I was sitting in my chair. Peter had made me a cup of tea which was cooling down next to me and I had a book in my hand. I was reading until Freddie woke up from his mid-morning nap. His cries started and I rushed over to his playpen. I held him closed to me.

"It's okay shhh. Mummy's here." I thrust over him "You're my little boy, my baby and don't ever forget that." I whispered into his little ear as I took him with me back to chair and sat him on my lap.

As I wiped the tears away from his eyes I cooed "All better now 'aint we, young sir?"

I looked over at door and saw Peter standing there.

"Freddie look who is it, daddy!"

Peter walked over to where were sitting and gave me a kiss before going down on to his knees.

"Did you have nice sleep, Freds?" Peter asked him.

Freddie let a little laugh as Peter took in a sharp breath and wrinkled up his nose.

"Has someone made a poo, ey Freds?" Peter said as he held his nose, making Freddie laugh as his voice came out all squeaky "Come, daddy will get you a clean nappy."

Peter picked up Freddie off of my knee and put into his arms.

"Peter I can do that." I insisted as I tried to stand up.

"No Camilla, you heard with Dr Turner said, you need you rest." He told me "We'll only be a minute"

I watched them walk out the room, as they left Mater appeared in the door and we both watch him take Freddie up stairs.

"That poor man - working as both a father and mother for that boy." She said before turning to look me.

"You a mother? You're a joke." She added, spitefully.

"Mater" I replied, trying to be strong.

"I can not believe one is back in this hell hole" Mater said "I wanted to be in hospital with a nurse."

"I am a nurse!"

"I wanted a real nurse!" she spat "A part time nurse and midwife how... Pathetic. You started as nurse then a nurse and midwife in East London. Then wife and mother, well we know how that turn out."

"Mater, why are you here?" I asked her but she just ignored me.

"You're just a quitter" she quickly came back. "You can't sick at things can you, Camilla? Maybe one day that husband of yours will quit at something too." She chuckled.

"What are you on about, Mater?"

She looked me up and down before adding "He could find a smaller, finer and better wife."

"That's just rude" I said in disgust.

I looked out the window. I Saw Mrs Torpy and Sheryl. I stood there at the window as Sheryl walked passed my window, turning around to her mother who was holding a sweater for her. Mrs Torpy gave Sheryl her sweater, then gave her kiss on cheek before letting Sheryl go off. I watched her walk down the street and felt Mater coming up behind me.

"That's motherhood. Unconditional love for your child. Your baby that you keep warm and safe, for not just 9 short months, for the rest of their life." I sobbed.

"If you say so." she replied "When you were growing up, you were warm and safe; we had the money to do that. Can that woman say the same thing for her children?"

I looked at her and she looked at me. Then we heard movement from up the stairs.

"Daddy's changed your bum, now it's time play young sir" Peter giggled.

I watched Mater's eyes looked around the room - they stopped on the sofa. She ran behind the sofa as Peter came in the room.

"Mummy!" Freddie shouted out.

With Freddie still in his arms, Peter walked up to me.

"Camilla, are you okay?" he asked me. "Have you seen a ghost? You look as white as a sheet."

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied. I was still freaking out about seeing Mater again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I snapped.

I watched him put Freddie on the floor and suddenly my vision went again.

"Peter my vision has gone all..."

Once again I opened eyes. Luckily this time I knew where I was. I still was in the living room. I could hear the kettle being boiled in the kitchen.

Peter came in the room with a hot water bottle under his arm and gave it to me.

"Feeling better honey?" He questioned.

"Yes thank you" I smiled.

"Do you want me to call Doctor Turner again?"

"Oh no!

"Once I have sat down and had nice cup of tea I'll feel a lot better." I started "You can trust me I'm nurse. I'm probably just bit over worked with everything that has been happening over the weeks, darling."

"Okay." he replied worriedly, obviously not convinced "It's just you haven't been ill like this since we left Sierra Leone" I watch him walked the room.

Then it came to me. I hadn't felt this like this since we left Sierra Leone. Since I was...

"Mama!" Freddie said standing at my feet.

_Pregnant_.

That evening, I told peter that needed some air for the head so we put Freddie in his pram and went out for lovely family walk.

"We need a dog" Peter stated.

"What?" I said with chuckle.

"Dog, fish or rabbit," he told me "something for Freddie to look after! And before you say, I know he's only 14 months old, but I loved my dog when I was little; he was my little best friend and I think mum and dad got him when was similar age. So, Camilla, what do you think?" He turned to me and beamed.

"Well think its lovely idea. We only walk twice a day in winter but I do think we need to get, or make a little friend for Freds." I agreed.

He stopped to think about what I was saying "get or make". Eventually he worked out what I was saying "another baby!?" He gasped.

I didn't want to say if it was or wasn't. I wanted to tell him when I knew for sure but I was a little too excited to hold it in.

"Yes, another baby. We should make another baby" I smiled.

He stopped pushing Freddie, who was now sleep, and put his arms round me.

"Mrs Noakes, I love you so much." and he kissed me "there is nothing more I want than to add our little family."

"I love you too"

Then I saw Doctor Turner come out of Doctors surgery on other side on the street.

"One doesn't feel cooking tonight, why don't I get us some fish and chips?" I said, hoping he would say yes.

Thankfully, he did say yes, so that gave me an opportunity to speak to Doctor Turner.

"Doctor Turner?" I enquired, making him turn around to face me.

"Yes, Mrs Noakes, are you feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, I am, thank you!" I beamed gratefully as I made myself busy getting out my pre made urine sample from my bag and holding it out towards him. "However, I think I'm expecting a little miracle, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3 - Christmas

It was just over a week later and I was at Nonnatus House, I had popped in to see Trixie and Cynthia.

"One cannot believe it's Christmas time again, this year has gone by so quickly" I said.

"Well we have had a lot go on this year what with the move, opening the new ante-natal clinic, welcoming new faces and" Cynthia took a breath. "the loss of friends and loved ones."

"But the most important thing is that we are all here together. we cant live the past one year comes and goes, but it is replaced by a new year.' Trixie said

"Chummy are you coming here for Christmas? " Asked Cynathia.

"No not this year, we're off to Peter's parents" I replied.

"That sounds lovely" Smiled Cynthia

I looked over towards the clock, "Oh dear lord is that the time?' I said as got up off the bed I was sitting on "I need to get home, Peter's shift starts soon."

"Okay lovely, see you soon!' Said Trixie as I left the room.

I walked down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I bumped into Doctor Turner.

I started with, 'Hello Patrick!'

"Camilla, how are you feeling?'

"Very well, thank you. And Yourself?"

"I'm good thank you" He said softly. "It's a good thing that I've bumped into you. It saves me a stop on my way home this evening" He took a brown envelope out of his inside coat pocket and handed it too me.

"Are they the test results?" I asked

He nodded "I hope you and Peter are happy with the whatever they say." He walked off into kitchen and I walked home with the results in my handbag.

When I got home, there was no sign of my boys in the living room or the kitchen. I walked up to our bedroom where I was finally met by Peter, he was doing up his tie in the mirror.

"hey you, did you have good time?" He asked as he struggled with his tie.

"Yes, I did thank you. how was your day? Did Young Sir behave for his Daddy?" I said as I sat on the bed.

"Good as Gold, I tried to keep him up for you to put him to bed, but he was so worn out, he just conked out!"

I nodded my head

"I was thinking about that thing we were talking about last week" He smiled.

"Peter, you need to be specific, we probably talked about a hundreds things last week" I Joked.

"the baby thing" He said excitedly. "I was looking at the photo album earlier, I saw all of Freddie's newborn photos and I miss it, cuddled up on the sofa with a baby in my arms and the smell of talc in the morning."

"What are you saying?"

"I think we need to started trying for another baby!." I said as he walked around the bed and sat on bed next to me.

"we if need to, we better start now" I said seductively

"Camilla, I'm about go to work." He told me "Just one more shift then its the Christmas break. I will be all yours for two whole weeks" He said looking into my eyes.

"Its one shift too long" I said as he kissed me "Be safe honey!"

"Yes dear." I replied as I kissed him back.

He left room and went on his way. I took my shoes off and pulled my legs onto the bed. I saw my handbag, it rested on the bed side table, I could see the envelope poking out. I dragged it onto the bed next to me. It lay there staring at me. Do I open it? Do I wait? Do I let Peter open it? Do I open it with Peter? I put it next to me and just led still, the House was quiet. Too quiet. Growing up with five older brothers our house anything but quiet. Then at boarding school, someone was always making noise. It was only until I came to Nonnatus house, thats where I finally found out what 'Quiet' was.

In Poplar, life was always on the go, but times like this were invaluable. Just me and my bed, but tonight this envelope taunted me. Opening it could change my life. As a mother of two, there would be no way I could go back work, not even for Two days week. I would most definitely need to be at home, I could just imagine, Freddie and his partner in crime tormenting my poor Peter. The more I thought the more I liked the idea Freddie as a big brother. The thought warmed my heart and I drifted off to sleep.

But then I could hear Freddie crying. I stood and put the envelope back into my bag. The next time I saw the envelope, was when we were at Peter's parent's house and I was trying to find the latest photo of Freddie in order to show his waiting grandmother

"Here we go!" I announced as I handed the elusive picture to my mother-in law who had the Freddie in her arms

"Freddie, look at you" Mary said sweetly. "Yer growing into such a big boy now, just like yer daddy"

"Yes he is." I said in agreement.

"Chummy are you okay?" She asked almost knowing, something was on my mind.

"Of course" I replied, I wasn't ready to share the news just yet.

"Come on dear, I know how yer feeling, I too lost me Mam a few weeks before Christmas, if yer ever need someone to talk to then always 'member that I'm 'ere" She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Mary, I really appreciate it." I replied.

"We're back Mare!" William shouted as he and Peter came through the front door, William came racing into the living room.

"Ladies you should see dat der turkey it's as big as, well, its as big as young Freddie der!' William said playfully as he tickled his grandson after taking him from the lap of his wife.

"Right, well I should be making a start on dat der turkey!" Mary said proudly.

"I'll help you" I offered standing up.

"Thank you, Chummy, always nice to 'av a spare pair a'hands for once" She smiled.

That evening went by so quickly. Me and Mary made all the preparations for the Christmas Lunch whilst William and Peter gathered some logs for a fire. Once the fire was drawn we sat, as a family, listening to Perry Como's Christmas album on the record player.

It was the perfect evening with the perfect family. Whilst sitting tucked up to Peter and with Freddie asleep in my arms, I glanced over to the window and saw Mater stood out in the sown looking in on us. this time she didn't say a word, she just looked at all of us, as we sat there together before gently fading away as time went by.

A little later when the three of us were getting ready for bed. I was standing at the window rocking Freddie.

"Freddie, its snowing" I said as I brought his sleepy eyes in line with the window so he could look at the snow.

"I'm just going to bush my teeth!' Said Peter as I put Freddie down in his cot.

I suddenly felt something in my tummy. I knew it was probably the Christmas excitement or even indigestion from the turkey but in the back of my mind I knew what it was.

I walked over to my hand bag and once again got out the envelope. This time I didn't wait and didn't think about it. I ripped open the top. I took one very deep breath and looked.

_The Urine Sample has 98 % of Pregnancy _

I was so happy. I could feel tears of joy falling down my face. I sat there with the paper in my hand, the crying continued as Peter came back into the room.

"Camilla, what's wrong?" He asked lovingly.

"Nothing." I said through the tears "Nothing at all, in fact Peter everything is just right!"

He sat down on the bed next to me and I passed him the letter. After a 30 second pause he looked at me with eyes full of love, full to the brim with happy tears.

"We having another baby!"

" I know"

"When did you find out?"

"I've had the results for a few days but haven't had the courage to open them!'

"We're having another baby?'

"Yes!"

He kissed me and we got into bed, I took my glass off and nestled down in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Camilla"

"Merry Christmas Peter"

As the night fell, I just lie their looking out the window at the sown before I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sergeant Noakes

Christmas had been and gone as too the New Year but one thing that still remained was the snow. I looked out of the window at the snow that continued to fall from the cotton candied sky and that was settling on top on the already frozen ground. It was fascinating to watch, Freddie loved the snow every time he saw another snow flurry his little eyes would come alive.

"snow snow snow" Freddie shouted as he jumped up and down and clapping his hands at window.

"yes, young sir snow" I said trying to calm him down "right, should we put some shoes and your coat on so we can play in the snow?" He jumped up and down quicker than before, then ran off to find his shoes and coat which were by the front door.

As he got to the front door he was met by a very cold and very wet Peter.

"daddy" Freddie said excitedly about seeing Peter but became a bit scared, Peter looked different his hooded cloak looked very morbid, the wetness adding an eerie vibe and ran back to me.

"well, its nice to know when I'm not wanted " Peter Joked.

"good shift honey?" I asked.

"yeah" He stopped "I'll tell you later"

The stop in middle got my back up a bit.

"do you want he to take him in back garden so he can play in the snow and you can put your feet for a bit?"

"I would love that" I confessed

"okay we're going play and then I'll make us an special tea"

Peter took Freddie into the garden and I went into the living room to have a sit down with a good book. I walked up to the book shelf, I pick up 'lord of flies." I turn way from the book shelf and saw Mater looking over the piece of paper that had my pregnancy test results on.

"Camilla, Two children by that man?" she said her face turning red with anger.

I was about to say something when I thought. No. As this baby is coming into this world, my world, he or she doesn't need me to react to her. So I walked over the sofa and sat down ignoring Mater.

"Camilla" she said clearly, she doesn't like being ignored "Camilla, one is disgusted to called you my daughter, you're nothing but a slut"

Once again I passed over the rude comment and lapped up the words of William Golding. This made Mater act worst one than Freddie when he has one of his "wobbles"

"You can ignore me but I'm your mother, Camilla!?" Mater walked out the room. I put down the book and rubbed my tired eyes.

Soon I was with a much lovelier person. My husband. My darling Peter. We sat down in the kitchen, having our special meal by candle light.

"this good, really good" I praise, in middle of eating " you should more cook often"

"thank you" he said shyly.

"unless you've done something wrong" I joked, his face changed from an smile to a frown "Peter what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm sorry" he opened " I wanted to tell you before but with Freddie, the new baby and Mater I didn't to say just say, I didn't wanted you worried about me"

"Peter what's happen"

"I took my sergeant exam"

"what" I couldn't believe what he had just said "when"

"the day that Mater Pass away"

"and did you pass?" I asked

"yes"

"sergeant Noakes" I said put my hand over my heart "I'm so proud"

"There's more" He told me "sergeant Jones is stepping down and they want me to take his job"

"Peter that's wonderful news" I over joy

"I know there's a dinner on Friday evening to say goodbye to him and to appointed me" He said full of happiness. He took my hand "this year, will be our year. You, me, Freddie and the one on the way. This will be our year my dear, the year of the Noakes"

Sergeant Noakes. He worked so hard for this and he finally done it. So Friday rolled round and I was having a fashion crisis. There was only one thing to do. Get Trixie.

"mmm..the green dress it will bring out your eyes" Trixie started "then we can accessorise with this scarf and of course some" she went into her hang bag "red lipstick"

"thank you Trixie your a life saver" I said thankfully "couldn't do this myself with trying to dealing with young sir well one should save the time I have myself."

"well you don't need me to confirm that" she said sweetly "you will great, amazing, some women are born to be mothers, you are one of them"

I smile at her and I fell a warm of joy come which made me naturally I put my hand of my belly.

"I just wanted thank you for looking after Freddie for us tonight"

"well its not every night young sir gets to hang with his favourite auntie" she said

"well it could be good practice for you and tom one day" I joked

"or make me want to take my religious vows" we both had a giggle.

"Camilla are you ready" peter called out

"just on my way" I called down to him as trixie put some lipstick on me.

I walked down first followed by Trixie

"sorry Mrs But I need to arrest you for theft?" Peter said

"of what"

"you took my breathe away" he joked which me giggled

"you two are so sweet" trixie cute

"are you sure you don't mind watching Freddie" I wanted to make sure

"of course" she said "now go before I change my mind"

It was a lovely meal with lots of nice and friendly people. Soon it was time for the speeches.

"I have had the best time of my life working the streets day in and day out for the last 27 years. I've seen two world wars hopefully their will 3th for Peter." Sergeant Jones joked. "but as I have become the old chap, all I want to say is thank you" the room applauded

"now I will pass this on to our newest Sergeant, Peter Nokes" the room started to applauded once again as peter started to speak.

"hello everyone" he opened with "I would to say how thank full I am to have this Job it's all a dream of mine for a long time. Would like to thank my Mum and Dad they have always been there for me, supporting me with all that I do and wanted to do. But there is one person who I need to say just a massive thank you to and it this beautiful women, here on my left, Camilla. Since the day I met her she has done nothing but bring sunshine and happiness into my life, she brings the best out in me. I am lucky to call her my wife and the mother of our children so all want say is thank you to Camilla"

I got up off of my chair and put my arms him "I love you" I said

"I love you too"

It was getting towards the end of night and the party was coming to an end we were about to head home.

"oi noakes" we looked behind us and we saw two young men

"Camilla would like you meet John Thomson and James Richardson" peter told me

"hello" I said knowing where this was going to go.

"we're going down the pub you coming in Mate" John asked Peter

"mmm I should be getting home to relieve the baby sitter" peter said

"its okay darling you go have time nice"

He went off with the others to nearest pub and I walked home alone. As got closer to home I heard her.

"Camilla... Camilla... Camilla" I then walked down one of the alleyway.

"east London streets can a dangerous place for a woman" she said "and I wonder what that husband of yours is getting up too?"

Once again I Ignored her. She's dead, she can't control me anymore, I wont let her. So when I my way home but she followed me.

"all want is you have everything you wanted and I try lord I know I try but you wanted to hurt me. Now you're trapped in this life with that man and his offspring."

She can't bring the kids into this so I snapped "right I get it you don't like my life style but I do, I love Peter, our children, we are a family. Your family? No Your nothing to me no more you're dead you're not really here, you're just in my head. This the last time I'll see you"

Rain started to fall from the sky and I started to quickly walking home as Mater stood their shouting "this not the end of this believe me young lady one will win as one always dose"

"aahahhhhh" mater yelled "ahhhhhh" as the rain fell round her, as she stood in the moonlight, the wind blew madly through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sister

I woke to the smell of food being cooked. I rolled over to look at the clock; 'seven o'clock.'

A lie in by Freddie's standards, I'd never been in bed this long without young sir jumping on me or having to rush off to work. I wasn't woken either by the need to run to the bathroom, maybe the sickness is wearing off. I finally got up and out of bed, wrapping myself in my dressing gown.

I walked into the kitchen "mm what's smells so good?"

"eggs, beans and bit of bacon" peter said "I was going bring up for you, dear" I sat down at the table next to Freddie who was sitting in his highchair eating some fruit. Then Peter sat down opposite me at the table and passed me a plate.

"thank you" I said before I started eating. "just what doctor ordered!'

Peter smiled at me and said "I can see it"

"see what?"

"A little bump"

"Can you? Already?" I asked him looking down and pulling my nightdress tight.

"What do think the we're having? " Peter said.

"I don't know, a girl? A girl would be nice. One of each." I said with a smile.

"I know Freddie wants a sister don't you young sir" Peter said while playing Freddie

"Yeah, he could look after her when they're at school, he can keep her away from all the big boys" I joked making peter giggle.

"Have you two got anything lined up for today then?" Peter asked me.

"We're going to see Auntie Shelagh and Angela for a play date"

Smile Peter "I hope you two have a good time, say hello to Shelagh for me."

After he kissed both me and Freddie, Peter plodded off to work. Once our breakfast was finished and the dishes were rinsed, I got myself and Freddie ready to go over the Turner's house.

It was about 11 o'clock after two very long hours Freddie was having his mid morning nap, luckily so was Angela. It gave Shelagh and I a much needed break, we were able to sit and have a sit down with a nice cup of tea.

"To an hour without children" Shelagh joked putting up her cup.

"Excuse me" I said highlighting the small bump which had definitely started to poke out, just like Peter said.

"oh sorry" she chuckled "your such a wee little one I could hardly see you down there."

"well, now we are on topic of children how's Timothy and little Angela?"

"well, she is teething right now so is making me one very tried mummy"

"oh poor you, one can remember when Freddie was that age"

"Does it get better" she asked me.

"no" I said half joking. "You just get used to it, your body turns into a machine, a machine fuelled by nescafe and chocolate. "

"You better lock up Peter after this one comes along if you know what I'm saying." She giggled

"Sister Bernadette" I giggled as well. Then the house phone went off.

"oh I get need to get that"

Shelagh went off to answer the phone call. I walked over to where two children were and sat down next them. Watching over them. It was nice to see Freddie with other children. I don't get to see how he is like with his friends at Nursery much, but when we're with Shelagh and Angela he is very helpful and friendly towards her, I knew he would make an amazing Big brother. It was so beautiful to watch.

Soon Shelagh came back in the room, I turned to face her.

"Who was on the phone" I asked

"Oh wrong number" she said rolling her eyes "do you want another cup of tea?"

"no thank you" I replied "I need to get down to the Market and buy some bits and bobs for tea."

Shelagh smiled as I gently woke Freddie and headed out of the house towards the market. We picked up some bread and a pint of milk. Then walked up to Doris' stall to get some wool but when I got there she wasn't there, Fred was instead?

"Fred" I said "where's Doris"

"She went to the lav" He answered. "Its a good ring that I've bumped into yer, I need to pop 'round later"

"Oh do you? Why does one have the feeling that this will end badly?" I said.

"No it won't...this time" he said "all I need is Peter for about 5 minutes"

"Fine, come round later about seven" I told Fred, he smile at me before I set off home.

I unpacked the food and started on the housework. I changed our bed sheets, washed some of Freddie clothes and washed the floors. Then I started on tidying the living room. I walked over to the book shelf. I started to organise the books then I out picked up the photo album that Peter was taking about just before Christmas.

I sat back on the arm of Peter's armchair and flipped thought the album, watching the early years of Freddie's life just go by. Then I stopped on a page which was home to our first family photo. Then my mind went off to when it was taken.

I was sitting in the hospital bed, Peter was at the end with Freddie is his arms when the door opened.

"hello chummy" Trixie said her breath took away "or should I say Mummy"

"hello" I said

"How are you feeling" jenny asked me

"Better" I said smiling "all that matters now is that me and my little bean are alive and getting better"

My two friends smiled "have you thought of a name yet" jenny asked again.

"we got two or three in the running" Peter replied he as hand Freddie to me.

"aww that cute" Trixie said "just like a photograph"

"oh Jenny could get camera out my coat" Peter asked and jenny did. Then jenny pointed the camera towards us, "say cheese"

"Camilla Camilla"

I span out of the daydream and back into the now. I turned around to face Peter.

"Camilla" he said again.

"oh sorry dear, One was miles away"

"well as along your back now"

"oh yes" I got up off the of the armchair and kissed him on the lips.

I looked at Him and saw he had his arm behind his back,

"what you got there? "

He pulled out his arm and showed me the most gorgeous bunch of flowers

"oh Peter, you didn't need to buy me these!" I said

"I know" Peter replied "They looked so beautiful, just like you"

I smiled at him as I smelt the flowers, "thank you honey" I said before kissing him. That night went like clockwork, I made us some tea then we put Freddie in the bath. Before he had his milk and we put him down in his cot. Me and Peter were walking back down stairs to the living room when there was a knock at the door.

"who's that at this timeof the night?" Peter questioned

I looked down at my watch, it was five past seven "oh that will be Fred, he said that needed 5 minutes with you"

"oh god" peter let out as he opened the front door.

"Alright Fred" Peter said

"yeah you?"

"yeah" peter said "so that's the big plan this time?" Peter asked Fred

"Right so it's Goats" Fred said.

"Goats...what?" Peter responded.

"Yeah Goats" Fred said Proudly.

"Right, lets sit down, you want a cuppa?" Peter asked turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'd love one mate" Fred said following peter Into the kitchen, I followed both of them.

"oh Chum!' Fred said "how are you my lovely"

"good thank you"

"Camilla" Peter said "we don't have any milk"

I rushed to the pram where I knew I had previously left the milk, due to rushing I didn't see that the rug had been kicked up, as I ran over top I caught my foot and fell forward, putting out my arms to stop myself but still hitting the ground with quite a bump. On hearing the noise Peter and Fred ran to the hallway. Peter went to help me and I sat on stairs.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I think I have broken my of ankle!'

'Don't move, I'm calling Patrick. Panicked Peter as ran over to the phone and took it the living room.

"Where was my postcard?" Fred joked

"what?" I said utterly confused

"You went for a trip, where's my postcard?'

I yelped in pain as I started get in my stomach 'Peter!'

'I can't get hold of Patrick, the phone just rings and rings!' Peter said as he started to panic even more.

'Peter, I think we need an ambulance instead.' I Shouted.


End file.
